


You Aren't Supposed To Destroy the Ones You Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken!Zayn, Drinking, Endgame!Zouis, Lots of Crying, M/M, Pining, Small ziam, Smut, Zouis is cute alright, first Zouis fic, lirry too but it's minimum, smallziam small Larry, sorry Niall girls he's not in here but he can be the bartender, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam,<br/>I'm sorry but we are over. I hope that Harry can take better care of you than I did. Please don't try contacting me. It won't help either of us. <br/>Love,<br/>Zayn</p>
<p>"Shut up Harry. Call up Liam and have him fuck you. Don't try to talk to me EVER again." </p>
<p>Things happen for reasons. At first they may seem bitter, but for Louis and Zayn it turned out pretty sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Aren't Supposed To Destroy the Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this will probably be terrible... This was my first Zouis fic... I don't know leave some feedback? Or not I guess that's alright. ~Ley

"Mmh. So tight." Liam moans and wakes up Zayn. Zayn groans and turns over.   
"Liam, I'm trying to sleep."   
"Fuck."   
"Liam!"  
"God Harry your such a good slut for daddy." Zayn coughs. Zayn doesn't have a daddy kink. And his name isn't Harry.   
"L-Liam?"   
"Harryharryharry I'm going to cum!" Zayn chokes out a sob and gets up as quietly as possible. Liam moans some more and Zayn hurries to get dressed while crying silently. He packs up the important things and leaves. He's about to walk out the door, but grabs the note pad off the refrigerator first.   
Liam,  
I'm sorry, but we're over. I hope that Harry can take care of you better than I did. Please don't try contacting me. It won't help either of us.   
Love,  
Zayn.  
He leaves his key and leaves the place with a tight shut of the door.   
When he gets down to the street he finds his car and puts his suit case in the backseat and opens the driver side door. He sits in the car and lets his screams out. He leans his head shading the wheel.   
"Why Liam? Was I not good enough for you? Im so sorry. I'm so so sorry for whatever I did."   
Liam woke up to the bed empty. It was still slightly warm. He got up and noticed that the closet was open. He just figured he accidentally left it open. He goes down the stairs to see if Zayn got up to get something to eat.   
"Babe? You there?" The light was on. He looks around and sees the pad on the counter. He picks it up and reads it. As he reads through the note he covers his mouth with his hand as the tears prickle his eyes. "Zayn!" He looks out the window and sees his car drive away. He screams and falls to the floor, hands yanking his hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispers. Liam wonders how he figured out about Harry. Because he had no idea he even knew. And why would he just now leave?  
Liam contemplates calling Harry. He decides to anyways even though he's probably sleeping with Louis. He can lie... Like he has been for a year. He rings his number and holds the phone to his ear, his hand shaking. 

 

"Fuck Harry you're so tight."   
"Tight for-oh fuck I'm going to cum!"   
"Cum baby." Louis strokes his cock.   
"Fuck Liam!" He shoots his load onto his stomach. Louis goes soft.   
"Liam?" His voice cracks and he stands up and pulls on boxers. "You're cheating on me?" He whispers and covers his chest with his arms. "For how long?" He holds back the tears. Harry's mouth is gaping like a fish. "Answer me!" Louis sorrow is temporarily masked with fury. "For how long?!"   
"A year..." He says so quiet he's not even sure Louis heard him.   
"A year?!" His voice is a few octaves higher. "We've been together for 3 and one of them you've been lying to me? I-I thought you loved me."   
"I do Boo!"   
"Don't call me that Harry. We're finished." Louis finished dressing himself and then starts packing. "I'm moving out."   
"No! Louis I'm sorry! He was just supposed to be one night. We were both drunk at our work party and we had one fuck and it didn't even mean anything and I wasn't even going to tell you about it because it was a drunken mistake. And then the next day I saw him at work and something just happened and..."  
"You guys have been together since. Liam... Liam Liam Liam. Your co-worker. Liam Payne? Doesn't he have a boyfriend?" Harry's face goes pale. "And they've been together since the fall of last year? You're sick Harry. That's disgusting." Louis zips up the suit case and starts to leave.   
"Louis please don't leave I'm so sorry. We won't see each other I'll quit the job and find a new one and we can pretend this didnt happen."   
"But it did happen Harry. And it hurts."   
"I'm so sorry please Louis."   
"Shut up Harry. Call up Liam and have him fuck you. Don't try to talk to me EVER again." And with that he slams the door and hurries to his car. He lets the tears start to fall and drives away as fast as possible. "Why Harry? Why?!" 

 

Both boys drive to the bar and are there a while before they acknowledge each other. Zayn is sobbing hysterically with his head on the bar with a shot of whiskey in his hand. Louis, beside him, is numb. He can't cry. He has a glass of scotch and something else over ice. Zayn finally sits up and swallows the drink. The bartender looks at the two.   
"What's up with you two?" He cleans a beer cup. Zayn just looks at him, eyes red and puffy.   
"I just went through the shittiest way to break up." Louis half-laughs with his lips around the edge of the glass.   
"I'm pretty sure mine was worse." Zayn slurs.   
"Really? What happened?" The bartender normally would be sarcastic about it, but the darker lad looks so beautiful and broken that he's not sure why anyone would want to break up with him. And the blue eyes one is just as pretty and looked fucked out. "They must've been terrible."   
"Yep." Zayn quips. "I heard m'boyfriend moaning another mans name in his sleep while I was next to him. Now try and top that." Zayn points to Louis. The bartender winces.   
"M'sorry mate."   
"Oh yeah! I was fucking my boyfriend and when he was cumming he screamed another blokes name. I think that tops yours. Oh yeah, and Harry, my ex-boyfriend, and Liam, the secret boyfriend, had been together for a year!" Louis bursts out laughing, but then stops and starts crying again.   
"H-Harry?"   
"Yeah." He says through tears.  
"I'm sorry to you too." Louis waves him off.   
"That's the name my boyfriend Liam was moaning." Louis snaps his head to look at Zayn.   
"Liam you say. Wait, Liam Payne? Are you Liam Payne's boyfriend since last fall?" A new set of tears come and Zayn nods.   
"Yeah. I was Liam Payne's boyfriend since last fall." Louis pats his shoulder.   
"Liam and Harry were together for a year mate. They got together just after you and Liam." Zayn leans his head on Louis' shoulder suddenly and cries not so quietly.   
"Look guys, do you want a more private spot? Because there is a table in the corner over there. And you can still get drinks." Louis just nods and walks the broken Zayn over there. They sit next to each other.   
"I don't think we've introduced."   
"Do you guys want anything?"   
"Water will be fine." Louis says to the waitress, already sobering. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."  
"Zayn Malik."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm really sorry about what happened."   
"Yeah, same. But just the coincidence that both our boyfriends were with each other. Bahaha." Zayn isn't trying to sober up like Louis is. He wants to drink the pain away.   
"Zayn here, drink the water. You should sober up a bit."   
"Lou, I don't want to sober. I-I I want to drink the pain away. Drown myself so I won't remember and then when I do remember again, repeat."   
"You don't want that Zayn. Even though I don't know you-"   
"Exactly! You don't know me! You don't know what I want. I just want to die Louis!" 

 

"L-Liam?"   
"Harry! Zayn... He-he found out! And I don't know how but he left me a note saying we are over and that I shouldn't contact him or anything. C-can you come over, or are you with Louis?"   
"Louis found out too. And in the worst possible way. I'll be right over babe." He hangs up. Liam curls into a ball and cries. He knows he shouldn't be crying, he's the one that cheated on Zayn for a year, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still love him. Zayn! He can't imagine how Zayn feels. He was always an emotional person, and when people yelled at him because of what he looked like he didnt take the hate well and it would always end in Liam soothing Zayn to sleep with the help of a few shots. He can't imagine what he's going through now figuring out his boyfriend, the one he trusted with everything and told everything to, cheated on him. Liam cries a little harder, a little more pathetically.   
"Li?" Harry whispers as he enters the through the door.   
"I'm in here."   
"Liam." Harry holds Liam. They tell each other how it happened and how terrible they feel. "It's okay. Why don't we go out for drinks yeah?"   
"Okay." Liam sniffs. Liam gets dressed and they leave. As they walk in they both hear something dreadful. Liam stops in his tracks.   
"Exactly! You don't know me! You don't know what I want. I just want to die!" Liam knows that's Zayn's voice and he turns around for the exit. 

 

"Zayn you don't want that! Now just because I don't know you or any of that shit doesn't mean anything! I'm going through the same thing Zayn! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."   
"No that's okay. I understand and I needed that. I just overreact sometimes. Liam helped me with that. H-he helped me through a lot. But I guess it was all nothing to him." Zayn breaks out sobbing again and Louis hugs him. "I loved him with all my heart, and I guess that wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for him."   
"You're good enough Zayn. He just couldn't see that. You're gorgeous and you're voice is smooth when your not crying, and you're not insensitive. You seem like the perfect boyfriend."   
"I'm not. But you Louis. You seem protective over your partners. And like you'd tell them all the time how perfect they really were. And I don't know why but you hit me as a funny guy. Like you'd always be able to cheer them up. And you could be a model Louis. You're really pretty."   
"And your really drunk." Zayn giggles.   
"So are you!"   
"But I'm sobering. You're not. Drink the water." Zayn sighs and drinks the water. Then he leans on Louis shoulder.   
"I know I'm drunk, and I know I don't want you to be my rebound, and I know we just went through terrible break ups and shit but can we be friends?" Louis laughs.   
"Yeah sure Zayn. We can be friends." Louis rubs his arm around him.   
"Thanks. Because I don't have any friends. I'm more of an introvert and Liam was all I needed."   
"I understand you. I have some friends, but I don't really talk to them."   
"Mmh, I'm kinda tired. How sober are you? Because we can go up to a hotel or something with two beds and-"   
"Yeah Zayn. I'll ask the bartender for my keys back, and I'll get yours too. We can come back and get your car tomorrow okay?" Zayn yawns.   
"Okay." He closes his eyes and leans his head on Louis' chest. He picks Zayn up under the arms and puts his arm around him. Zayn is half asleep as they stumble back the counter for Louis' keys.   
"Your keys?"   
"Can I get both?"   
"As long as he doesn't drive."   
"Oh I'll be driving." The bartender hands the keys over. "Thanks mate." The bartender nods and starts taking someone else's drink order. As soon as they are outside Zayn pukes on the ground in front of them. Louis sighs and Zayn starts crying again. Louis picks him up bridal style and carries him to his car. He lies him down in the backseat and gets in the drivers side. Zayn is trying to be quiet as he sobs, but isn't really doing a good job.   
"Louis?"  
"Yeah Zayn?"   
"I miss Liam already. That's pathetic right?"   
"No. I miss Harry. But it's okay. We can find new people later. I mean I'm only 21 and you don't look that old."   
"I think I'm 20."   
"Well hopefully we can get to know each other better tomorrow after you get over your hangover." Zayn laughs.   
"It's going to be terrible. I'm not a light weight, but after I drink I always get bad head aches. And Liam used to cuddle me in bed and we'd watch some stupid Disney movie because that's what he likes. And I'd watch them just because he loves them. It was almost always Toy Story. Unless he couldn't find the DVD. Which he doesn't lose things often. And we'd lay in bed and watch it over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed. And by then I'd usually feel better." Louis listens to Zayn as he rambles on about Liam. He can understand why Harry likes him and why Zayn was in love with him. And from the sounds of things he doesn't sound like the cheating type. But he didnt think Harry was either. "And Liam can't lie for shit. So I was surprised when you said they were together for a year. Maybe I was the lie. Maybe they were together and Liam was cheating on Harry with me. I think I feel worse now that I realize I was just a cover up so you weren't suspicious. I'm sorry Lou. I'm sorry I screwed everything up. I always find a way to make everyone's life a living hell. May-Maybe you should stop the car so I can get out and-"   
"No. I'm not stopping the car. No it's not your fault. No you were together before they were. And Zayn don't blame yourself. It's not even your fault. It's Liam and Harry's. Like I said, we can talk more when your not drunk and when you feel better after your hangover." Zayn sighs.   
"Well then at least slow down the car so I can throw up. Because your car smells nice and I don't want to ruin it." Louis pulls over and Zayn opens the door and dry heaves a few time before anything actually comes out. He gags and then gulps a few breaths before spitting up some more shit. "Damn. What did I have?" He says before closing the door. "I don't usually puke this much. I'm sorry."   
"It's okay. Don't be sorry."   
"Mh, so to a hotel and I can pay because you shouldn't have to."   
"Zayn you don't even know how old you are. I'm going to pay."   
"At least split it."   
"Okay."   
When they finally get into a room Zayn just plops on the nearest bed and falls asleep. Louis smiles. Harry was the same way. Then he sighs remembering why he's here and not in bed with his boyfriend at 2 in the morning. Well his exboyfriend. He pulls Zayn's shoes off. He contemplates pulling off his pants and shirt for a minute or two before just doing it anyways. He pulls the covers over him and then undresses himself. Before he gets into bed he opens his suitcase and looks for the bottle of aspirin he has in this suit case. To make a long story short when he moved in with Harry he brought a bottle of aspirin because him and Harry would get drunk together and this way he always knew where some was.   
Louis sets the whole bottle and a plastic cup of water on the bed side table between them. And a plastic garbage bag just in case. Finally Louis turns all the lights off and pulls the covers over himself.  
He wakes up to soft crying. If he didnt feel like crying too he'd be annoyed with how much Zayn is. But then he also mentally slaps himself because they've all gone through different pasts. Then the other bed creaks and someone taps on Louis' shoulder.   
"Can I sleep in the bed with you Louis? I mean it's okay if I can't. I can go back-"  
"Yeah it's fine. I'll let you have the outside just in case." Zayn nods, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Louis moves the blankets and lets Zayn in. He doesn't know what's he's expecting but he's definitely not expecting what happens. "Zayn are you alright?" Louis leans up on one arm to look at Zayn's face. He turns on his side.   
"No. I'm dying inside."   
"I know that. But I mean other than your hang over are you feeling alright?"   
"Yeah and my broken heart. Why?"  
"You're really hot." Louis uses his other hand to feel Zayn's forehead and it's not warm.   
"Yeah that's what Liam used to say a lot. But I'm actually really cold." He shivers.   
"How are you cold? It feels like you have a fever!" Zayn sighs.   
"All my body heat rests on my skin it feels like while my actually body is freezing. Like the sun on a winter day."   
"This is a bad topic. But I don't know why Liam was cheating on you with Harry. I thought Harry was my everything he had curly hair and cute dimples and piercing green eyes. But had a strong body and long legs. And he was awkward. When we were still in honeymoon phase without even being married I didn't see the bad in him. But now that we aren't together I see it. How he always went out and how sometimes he got angry a bit too quickly. Or how he was picky and always complained. And he wasn't too bright. But I looked beyond all those flaws to see the good. I regret doing so, because if I hadn't I would have seen the signs of cheating. But you, Zayn, you have a lovely mouth. I mean your words, even when you're drunk you sound intelligent. You're probably really smart. And your lips are pretty. And you have the scruff and bad boy look when really you're sensitive and a broken. Your hair is that pretty raven black and you style it so high I'm sure a plane could hit it. And you have gorgeous eyes even in the dark of the night and the dim of the bar. Your eyelashes are long and accent your high cheek bones. And your body is so hot. I mean in both ways. You may not be as sculpted as Harry, but your body doesn't make me feel fat. I feel normal. And your skin is a tan olive tone. A perfect shade. And your voice is smooth like melted chocolate. And your giggle is adorable and you're cute when your drunk even though you forget how old you are and puke. And even though you cry a lot, it's okay because I just want to break down too. But your really pretty when you cry." Louis sighs. "That was weird I'm sorry."   
"No it's okay. It made me feel better. I think you could be a model-"   
"You definitely could be a model Zayn."   
"Thanks. But you Louis, you have nice cheek bones and pretty blue eyes and feathery hair that I could run my fingers through all day. And your skin looks so soft and you cared about me since the beginning and we barely know each other. And you have that perfect beach tan and a little bit of chest hair that I can see. And you have these thick thighs and round ass that- nevermind. And you let me sleep in the bed with you even though I'm weird and ugly and hot-"   
"Zayn, you're not weird or ugly."   
"Well then why did Liam leave me? Because if the things you said about me are true he wouldn't have gone. So you must be lying. Dammit stop crying Malik. I feel so weak and stupid. I'm sorry." Zayn tries to get up but Louis grabs his wrist.   
"No your keeping me warm." He gives him a smile and Zayn sighs. "Zayn you're not weak or stupid. I want to cry too."   
"But your not crying every damn time I think or say his name!"   
"We'll that's because I don't care about someone who took my boyfriend away from me and broke a beautiful boy."   
"I care about him Louis." Zayn spits through gritted teeth.   
"Why should you? He broke you Zayn! All but maybe a week or two of your relationship was fake!"   
"I know." Zayn yells half-hearted. Louis holds him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for yelling."   
"Stop apologizing. I need to teach you to be sassy. You'd be even more perfect. You already turn heads wherever you go."   
"No I don't."   
"Yeah you do, while we were in the bar and we were leaving, there were a bunch of girls staring and boys checking you out."   
"It was probably you they were looking at."   
"Nope, it was all you. Why are you so insecure? You have no reason."   
"Liam used to ask me that too.... And I never told him."   
"Can you tell me?"   
"Well I've been in a few relationships I wish I wasn't in. And most of those relationships involved abuse, and yelling and a lot of bad things. So I guess after people tell you those things so much you start to believe them. I didn't used to be broken. I used to be able to beat someone up, and shoot insults without problems. But now..."   
"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. Liam never hit you right?" Zayn shook his head wiping tears.   
"No. It took him a long time in the friend zone before I even thought about letting him hold my hand or hug me. Much less sex and kissing."   
"Did the sex involve BDSM?"   
"Yeah. And probably more pain than pleasure. I'm not sure if all the scars will ever go away."   
"Did you and Liam ever have sex?" Zayn blushes. "It's okay you don't have to answer."   
"Uh, no. But tomorrow, or I guess today I was going to ask him about it because I know he wanted it. I guess he was filling his needs though."   
"Yeah I knew Harry wasn't as tight as usual. They probably fucked earlier."   
"Can we not talk about how your hot boyfriend had sex with my hot boyfriend please?"   
"Yeah of course I'm sorry. Can we lay back down? I'm tired."   
"Yeah of course. Sorry."   
"Don't apologize." They lay down in bed and both fall asleep soon. And somewhere in the night they end up close together, limbs tangled and noses touching. And when Louis wakes up first he rolls over and Zayn pulls him back. Louis almost says Harry's name before realizing its not his Harry. It's the boy he found at the bar who's also been cheated on. And their boyfriends were together. Louis actually starts sobbing for the first time. And Zayn turns him around.   
"Don't cry Louis. Please. Don't cry baby. It's okay." Zayn whispers playing with his fringe. "I'm sorry." Louis sighs.   
"Don't apologize. And don't say sorry for saying sorry." He smiles lightly.   
"Your smile is beautiful. You should wear it more often." Louis laughs at what Zayn said.   
"You're so cute." 

The boys spent months denying feelings until one day Louis finally asks Zayn to be his boyfriend.   
"Z-Zayn?" Louis stutters as Zayn sits down for their movie night.   
"Yeah Lou? What's wrong?"   
"Nothing. I uh... Never mind."  
"No tell me Louis." He turns his whole body to face him.   
"This might be too soon, but I kinda really like you and-" he's cut off by lips attaching to his. He's spent many nights feeling creepy watching and studying the boys lips and he knows that these are his. Louis wastes no time cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer.   
"Damn, I was hoping you'd say that." Zayn says against his lips.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah."   
"Look, I won't hit you, and I'll never leave you. I will NEVER cheat on you. Even if you have a twin brother who comes into our apartment and tries to seduce me by pretending its you. No baby, it'll always be you." Zayn smiles.   
"I love you. And I think I've loved you since I saw you walk into the bar. You're so god damn pretty." Zayn pushes him back and straddles him. "I'm taking off your shirt." He whispers. Louis nods and lifts his arms up. "And I'm going to take mine off." Louis nods. Zayn first pulls Louis t-shirt off and admires his body for a moment or two. "I love your body Lou." Zayn crossed his arms and pulls off his own. Louis runs his hands down his ribcage, down to his hips and back up.   
"I love your body. It's so perfect and tan and soft and your tattoos are a huge turn on. All I want to do is lick over them and feel your skin beneath my tongue. Your sweet skin. I bet it tastes perfect. Damn you Malik. Why have you got to be so perfect?"   
"Sorry Lou, but I'm not the only one. You've got a perfect body too." Zayn bends down and kisses him. "And I love it. I just want to-" Zayn licks a stripe up his navel to his ear where he sucks on the lobe. Louis is breathing hard. "Eat you." He softly bites under his ear and then leaves a deep bruise on his collar bone. "You taste so good. Want to try everything." Zayn comes back up to his lips.   
"Zayn-Zayn-Zayn stop for a second." Zayn pulls back with hurt in his eyes. "No baby, not like that. I mean. Are you sure you want this. I don't want want to pressure you or-"   
"Louis stop. I wouldn't have started it if I didn't want it. I may not be giving you my virginity, I wish I was, but I'm giving you everything else. I want you to make love to me Louis. I don't want the first time someone cared for me the same way I cared for them to be fucking or having sex. I want you to take my imaginary virginity." Louis smiles.   
"I have always loved your words." Louis pulls him in for another kiss. "And I'll take your imaginary virginity and keep it safe. And just so you know, if you ever see any of the dicks who hurt you, tell me, I'll kick their ass." Zayn smiles.   
"I think all of them were bigger than me, and I'm bigger than you."   
"But baby, you bottom." Zayn blushes. "And it wouldn't stop me. I'd kill them." Zayn cups Louis cheeks and rubs his thumbs over them.   
"Don't kill anyone. Because then you'd go to jail and then where would I be?"   
"True. I'll never leave you. I'll make the deaths look like accidents." Zayn laughs.   
"Oh babe, this is why I love you."   
"It's not because of my body?"   
"Your body is just a plus. I love you for your words and actions. Your personality. And your ass." Louis bursts out laughing.   
"Everyone does. It's not everyday you see an ass this good though." Louis wiggles his bum. Well kind of. Zayn is sitting on his hips, so it was a bit hard. Zayn closes his eyes and moans softly.   
"Do that again." Zayn rests his hands on Louis' chest. He smirks and grinds his hips up. Zayn moans. "Mmh Lou." Louis runs his hands all over Zayns top half. He tweaks his nipples at the same time he grinds and Zayn's moan cracks into a higher pitch. "Louis!" He smiles and sits up.   
"Bedroom?"   
"No, right here. Right now." Louis licks his lips and flips them.   
"If any time you are uncomfortable or hurting I need you to tell me and I will stop immediately okay?" Zayn nods. "Okay. Can I take off these?" Louis plays with the button of Zayn's jeans.   
"Please." Louis unbuttons them and slides them off, seeing Zayn's half hard erection through his boxers. He throws the pants to the floor.   
"Can I give you a blow job?"   
"Yeah if you want."   
"Have you ever gotten one?"   
"No. But my face has been fucked raw before." Louis growls.   
"Mine." Louis leans up and kisses him hard and then bites his collar bone making him yelp. "I'm so sorry baby! I'm really sorry ugh. Zayn?" Zayn looks at Louis who is still cussing himself out.   
"Louis."   
"Zayn I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Louis is about to cry, and accidentally lets a tear slip.   
"Louis! It's fine. I-I liked it."   
"You sure? I'm sorry I'm just really possessive and protective and-"   
"It's okay Louis. Do it again." Louis pushes him down and nips at Zayn's lower lip and sucks on it. "Just don't hit me."   
"I won't EVER hit you. I will hit on you. But never hit you." Zayn smiles. Louis snaps the elastic waistband and watches Zayn wriggles "just so you know. I'm a teaser as well." Louis pulls the boxer shorts off and eyes his dick. "You've got a beautiful cock. To bad your a bottom. That's a shame, it's look good pounding into anyone's ass. Or pussy. I still don't know if your gay or bi."   
"Gay. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Oh shit. Louis!" Louis had suddenly taken him into his mouth. "Fucking hell your mouth. Damn."   
"You're a vocal."   
"Fuck, I didn't know either." He moans. Louis tests bobbing his head and then the vein on the underside, then tries just the head. He gets the best reaction from probing his tongue over and through the slit. "Oh fuck Louis that feels.... Fucking amazing. Again! Fuck me." Zayn throws his head against the arm rest.  
"Now don't hurt yourself Zayn."   
"I wouldn't be able to feel the pain over the pleasure anyways. Your tongue fuck. Whatever your doing, don't stop."   
"Well if you want me to make love to you, I have to get off."   
"Right. C-Can you... Never mind."   
"No, now tell me."   
"Can you just... Use a lot of lube?"   
"Yeah of course as much as you want."   
"And a condom?"   
"Yes baby." Louis kisses Zayn sweetly before getting up. "Do you have any?"   
"Uhm, yes." Zayn blushes, "in my night stand drawer." Louis smiles and gets up. Zayn slaps his ass. "You still have a sexy ass."   
"Thanks." Louis gives him a little shake and Zayn licks his lips.   
"Too bad your a top. My dick would look good pounding into your ass!" Zayn shouts as Louis goes into the other room. He can hear him laugh.   
"Yeah it's a shame. Because your cock would feel good going into my ass."   
"Would I ever be able to take your virginity?" Zayn asks hesitantly.   
"What makes you think I've never been fucked?" Zayn looks away and shuts his mouth.   
"Never mind."   
"No that's a legitimate question. What makes you think I haven't been?"   
"I don't want to think about anyone else touching you but me. So I'm not going to answer that question." Zayn sighs.   
"We'll talk later." Louis slides a condom on. "Can you lift your legs? Or spread them?" Zayn rests on leg on the back of the couch and holds the other back. "You look so beautiful like this baby." Louis bends over and prods his tongue around his hole.   
"Louis!" Zayn gasps. "What are you-oh." Louis pushes his tongue through and wiggles it around. "Wow. That's new. And I like it. It's wet and oh." Zayn stops complaining and concentrates on the feeling. Louis pulls his face out. "No don't stop." Zayn scrunches his face up. "If felt good."   
"Well I'm sorry, but the pleasure is going to go away for a few minutes. Unless you don't want to." Zayn shakes his head.   
"Can I hold your hand?" Louis nods quickly.   
"Yeah of course." Louis opens the bottle and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. "I'm going to finger you open alright?"   
"Okay."   
"So it won't hurt too bad when we actually... Yeah." Louis circles his index finger around before he starts to push it in through Zayn's tight, clenched hole. "Babe, you need to relax. Give me your hand. Zayn holds onto Louis hand tightly as Louis slides the rest of his finger in.   
"It's uncomfortable."   
"It will be. I just have to find your prostate."   
"What? Why?"   
"Babe, that's like your g-spot. It will make you feel really good when I find it."   
"That's sounds weird."   
"It may sound weird, but it's okay."   
"Okay, I trust you." Louis smiles and starts to slowly pump his finger. "I still don't understand how this is what people like to do all day."   
"Just wait baby. I'm going to add another finger alright?" He nods. Louis pushes a second finger in with his first and waits for Zayn to unclench. "Relax." Louis rubs his thumb over Zayn's knuckles. "Do you want me to stop?"   
"No." Louis sighs and pulls them almost all the way out before pushing them back in, scissoring them. "Have you ever gotten a blow job Louis?"   
"I think once or twice when I was like 14 still trying to figure out my sexuality by a some girls." Zayn doesn't respond so Louis looks up to his face. Zayn looks like he's going to cry. "Babe!" Louis pulls his fingers out and cups his cheeks. "Why didnt you tell me to stop? I would have!"   
"No I'm fine, put them back in. I'm just tearing because you're so soft with me. Like I know you must have a couple of kinks and you have that dominate personality and something tells me you've done BDSM. And I can't take that right now and I'm sorry." Louis slowly pushes his fingers back in.   
"I told you months ago to never apologize to me. You'll never have a reason to."   
"I just... Okay." Louis pushes a third finger in and kisses Zayn to keep his focus off the pain. Zayn fists his hands in Louis hair. He thrusts his fingers a little too hard and Zayn gasps.   
"Sorry." Louis wiggles his fingers, pushing them in as far as he can and he barely taps something. Zayn groans. "Oh, I found it."   
"That's my-" he groans again when Louis hits it with the tip of his middle finger. "Oh Louis." Louis smiles and slowly pulls them out and slams them back in, aiming for that bundle of nerves and Zayn almost screams. "Fuck."   
"Yeah, that's it. Definitely it." Louis pulls his fingers out. "Are you ready?"   
"Can I hold your hand again?"   
"Of course, but you'll have to wait just a moment so I can at least get my dick close enough." Zayn takes a deep breath. Louis strokes his cheek. "You can tell me to stop anytime and I will."   
"I know I'm just... Scared? Nervous? Nervous. Because the last time I had sex, the person was drunk and probably high and fucked me without anything and it hurt so bad, so I'm just scared-nervous." Louis adjusts the condom. "Oh fuck your huge!"   
"I'm not that long babe. Only like 6 or 7 inches." Zayn grabs his face.   
"But you're thick." Louis looks down.   
"Im sorry, I didn't ask for it."   
"Don't be sorry." Louis leans over Zayn.   
"As soon as I can I'll hold your hand alright?" Zayn nods. "Okay?" Louis flicks the cap open and spreads a lot of lube over himself. Probably more than he needed, but this is for Zayn.   
"Go." Louis guides his dick to the puckering entrance and pokes at it before sliding the head in. Zayn's face contorts into one of pain and Louis grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers.   
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Louis repeats over like a mantra. "I'm really sorry, should I pull out?" Zayn shakes his head.   
"No, you can go further." Louis sighs and slides all the rest of the way, to the hilt. Zayn could have been crying but he doesn't want Louis to freak out so he keeps his eyes closed.   
"How does it feel?"   
"Like I'm being ripped apart. And full, like I'm constipated." Louis tried not to laugh, but he does and his body shifts. Zayn's eyes snap open and he gasps. "There it is."   
"Yeah. There it is." Louis uses the hand he has connected with Zayn's to brush the hair off Zayn's forehead.   
"Okay, move." Louis barely moves his hips in the beginning and gradually gets to where he pulls almost all the way out and pushes in slowly. Louis brushes against that spot again and Zayn squeezes his hand. "Fuck, right there again." Louis aims for it and hits it dead on. "Shit, harder."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes." Louis does as asked and thrusts a little harder, gaining a little speed along the way. Louis is trying not to focus on how god damn tight Zayn is, but pleasuring the younger boy beneath him.   
"Fuck you're so tight baby."   
"Is that good?"   
"Mmh, yeah. Really good." Louis hits Zayn's prostate hard and Zayn cries out.   
"Oh fuck me. Again. Again. More." Louis is laughing in the inside on how much of a whore Zayn is while having sex-making love-but he can understand. Harry was like that too. Louis shakes his head to push him out of his mind. He doesn't want to think of him ever again, much less while his dick is inside Zayn. He might have started going faster and harder, but Louis can't tell and Zayn doesn't seem to mind. "Now I-oh fuck-now I understand why people do this all day. Louis, I'm so close."   
"Me too baby." Louis would grab his dick but both his hands are occupied. "But your going to have to cum without me touching you. Can you do that?" Zayn nods quickly. Soon Zayn's eyes are rolling back into his head and his back is arching as he cums, spurt after spurt decorating his chest and stomach. He groans throatily and whispers Louis name over and over again as Louis still thrusts in, hurrying to get off. Soon he is and he moans Zayn's name. Zayn is still high from his orgasm and he feeling a little pain from Louis still thrusting. Louis pulls out and takes the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the direction of the trash bin. Louis sits up and closes Zayn's knees. Zayn covers his eyes and sits up. "Are you alright Zayn?"   
"Yeah, that was just... Wow. A hard orgasm." Louis nods.   
"Sorry?"   
"No no no." Zayn leans his head on Louis' chest. "Lets go take a shower. I'm covered in jizz and I'm all sweaty. And your sweaty too. Come on."  
"Wait at the same time?"   
"Yeah. We're going to save water that way." Zayn winks and Louis giggles.   
"Okay."   
After their not so quick shower and sexy make out session, the boys are fucked out.   
"Im so tired." Zayn mumbles pulling on boxer shorts. "Your dick tires me out."  
"But it's movie night." Louis sticks out his bottom lip and Zayn sighs.   
"Fine babe. One movie, then we can go to sleep." Louis claps his hands and kisses Zayn.   
"Yay! Come on!" Louis grabs his hand and drags him out to the couch. Louis jumps onto the couch followed by Zayn sitting on it like a normal person. Louis lays his head in Zayn's lap and looks up at him. Like if he was a baby kitten.   
"I love you." Zayn whispers threading his fingers through Louis' damp hair.   
"I love you too." Louis sits up.   
"You said we'd talk. And it was about your virginity. I don't know, you just look like a top I guess." Zayn blushes. Louis sighs.   
"Look Zayn, my past is kinda like yours. I was a whore. A hooker I guess. I was sold on the street for sexual pleasures. And a lot of the men liked BDSM and I was always the sub. And a lot of the time it hurt like a bitch. And then someone bought me out. And he was old and just liked to fuck every hole. My mouth, my ass, my-anyways, he died and I was free. I met Harry and we were friends for a while before we because something more... We were together for three years. And one of those was a lie. And I know practically your entire relationship was shit, but I can promise you that it will never happen between us. I will cherish you and relish every second I'm in your presence. And now I can say that you, Zayn Malik aka sex god, is now my boyfriend. And it brings me so much joy to think that. I'm kinda a sap. It's what you do to me. You, Zayn, turn me into putty. In your hands I'd do anything for you." Louis doesn't keep eye contact, he looks away from Zayn's face. "And it's because I love you."   
"You are a sap!" Zayn punches Louis shoulder. 

Zayn and Louis are walking hand and hand in the park when Zayn sees them first. Zayn sees them holding hands and finally sees Harry.   
"Oh god I can see why Liam left me now. Harry's so pretty." Zayn whimpers.   
"What are you talking ab-oh. No Liam was stupid for leaving you. You're much more beautiful than Harry. Liam had no right to leave you like he did. And if he wasn't so huge of beat the shit out of him." Zayn starts to cry and Louis pulls him in for a hug. "It's okay baby, he's the one who missed out on a huge chance to have the best boyfriend ever."   
Liam saw Zayn crying because of them And sighed. Harry squeezed his hand.   
"I don't know how Zayn found out about you. I was so careful. And I feel so bad because after he had finally said yes, a few days later you and I started going out. He's a perfect guy."   
"And Louis is a perfect boyfriend too. He'll take care of Zayn. He'll always be reminding him he's gorgeous, which he is Liam. And telling him all the things he loves about him. And if they have had sex he'll be careful with him."   
"I never got sex from Zayn. But I think he was coming around."   
"Why didnt you just break it off with Zayn as soon as we got together? It would have been harder for me because Lou and were in a relationship for two years. But yours was days."   
"For two reasons. I had been trying to get with Zayn for months. Then he finally said yes, and second of all he poured his heart out the night before you and I got together And I couldn't let him go that easily sacred that. Zayn's broken. In tiny pieces."   
"I just want to ask Louis to stop glaring. It's making me uncomfortable."   
"It's our fault really."   
"But think of we hadn't cheated they wouldn't have gotten together, did you see how happy they were before they saw us? And we wouldn't be together either Liam."   
"Yeah I guess."   
Zayn pulls himself together and kisses Louis, who finally tears his eyes off of the two other boys to kiss him back.


End file.
